The Last Kings Man
by Vincent Vega
Summary: The last warrior of King Vegita must choose between his loalty to the crown and his forbidden love for the daughter of the prince of all saiyajins.
1. Vegita-sei

****

The last king's man

1

Vegita-sei

The hot winds had started once more and would have been blistering and unbearable to normal skin, but here on Vegita-sei it was all too common. The skies were blood red and cloudless, the planet itself seemed cold and lifeless. If not for the few tribes of sayajin warriors who infested it, the planet would be completely dead. The soil was black as coal, with traces of ancient civilizations that had once shared Vegita with the sayajin, but were wiped out completely in a war that was long forgotten. In what seemed to be the center of this godless populous was a fortress, stone and solid with some odd mixture of technology surrounding it. Giant sayajin guards paced up and down the castle walls, which seemed to go on forever. The guards wore black armor that clung tightly to their skin, their faces seemed to keep an angry expression that was to be expected for all warriors on Vegita. The royal guards must instill fear in the heart to all that came across their paths, or face death by their own king.

Inside the twisted path of corridors and passageways that lay within the castle, a young and arrogant prince furiously paced back and forth outside his father's chambers. The prince's caretaker, Vincent, stood still with arms crossed while keeping constant vidual on the boy prince Vegita.

"We must leave soon, I must have bloodshed!" Stated the prince boldly "This waiting is intolerable!" He walked over to Vincent whose eyes had never left him. "I cannot wait to go into battle! You have been in many and have come close to death several times…" Prince Vegita impishly smiled "But have always been victorious… I must have that same feeling… I will be the greatest sayajin warrior one day!"

Vincent said nothing, but only smiled at the young boy. Yes, Vincent was indeed a great warrior; his reputation amongst the sayajin was more than that of an elite fighter. It was rumored, but never seen, that in battle Vincent's hair bursts fiery white and an aura of light surrounded his whole body giving him incredible strength. His legend was one of fear… The older sayajin speak of a child, a mindless killer that only the king of Vegita could control in battle, he was held in chains because of his wild and ungodly bloodlust, devouring anything within his path as the king marched behind over his adversaries. But it had been years since Vincent had been seen in battle, and the legends that surrounded him had become myths, much like the tale of the legendary super sayajin; a tale that Vincent would often tell prince Vegita as part of his daily lessons. Vincent was average height with extremely broad shoulders and arms; the warrior was probably eighteen in human years. He bore an honor symbol that had been permanently marked under his left eye; almost as if was a black teardrop that had rolled beneath his cold dark eyes. He too wore black armor like guards outside, but mounted on his right shoulder was a white weighted cape that hung down to the top of his gold tipped boots. Each of his wrist guards had bladed extensions that curved from his forearms upward past his elbows, he also wore traditional sayajin leg shields, which were the norm for royal warriors, and Vincent was strict on sayajin traditions. The warrior kept his hair long but chose to let it fall to his left and let two extremely long bangs fall over his face.

"You will be great…" Vincent's voice was calm but hard "and one day you will be the greatest, my prince." He said as Vegita smiled in genuine bliss accentuating his tall black hair

"Greater than you?!!" the prince asked excitedly.

"Yes, my prince… But greatness will only come…" The king's chamber doors had opened before he had finished, the kings servant appeared and stared at the boy prince who then put his most dreaded warrior face on before looking back at him. Vegita proceeded to walk inside.

"You are the one named Vincent, are you not?" The servant asked

"Yes" He answered

"The king wishes your presence as well." As that was said Vegita's head snapped back in surprise.

"What does the king need of Vincent?" Inquired the boy in a somewhat worried manner.

"That is for the king to say." Was the answer. The prince was embarrassed and enraged by at the man's response.

"I could blast you into in to Hell! You worthless…"Vegita started but was grabbed by Vincent before he had finished.

"I would be honored…" Said Vincent then quickly looked down at the boy to scold him.

"What?!" The prince lowered his voice as they started toward the main room.

Vincent had a strange feeling inside him; he smelled battle a battle brewing, for his king had not summoned him in years.

So both prince Vegita and the mighty Vincent walked towards the center of the king's chamber. The room was large and under a huge dome with gold decorations that accented everything in sight. Royal markings and the trident crest were mounted along the walls. Standing in the center of the room was a large man in battle armor; he looked almost like prince Vegita but taller and more muscular. He was the king of all sayajin, and although he bore a beard the resemblance between him and his son were incredible. Next to the king was an equally sized man who seemed to be going bald at an early age and wore a crooked smile beneath a long mustache. The two approached the king.

"I await your demands, my king." Said the boy as he bowed in the presence of his father. The king looked down deep at Vegita expressionless; his dark ominous eyes spoke before he moved his lips.

"Frieza has granted you a mission that I feel you are capable of accomplishing…" King Vegita then handed the boy a scroll implying that the details were written inside. "You will leave within the hour and will be escorted by Nappa…" He gestured to the man to his right.

"But, my lord, Vincent has…" Vegita started but was cut off by the king, who snapped angrily in response to his son's disobedient behavior.

"I am well aware that Vincent has been with you all your pathetic life." The king steamed. "There is business with Frieza that he and I must attend to which is none of your concern, boy!"

Vegita stood down, quite surprised that his father did not strike him for talking back and even more so that he called on Vincent for the first time he had ever seen.

"Leave now…" The king pointed in the direction that Vegita had came from. Nappa had made his way towards the prince and put his heavy hand on Vegita's shoulder guard.

"Don't ever touch me!" Vegita batted away Nappa's arm. "I will review this." He gestured to the scroll that was given to him earlier then reluctantly started to remove himself from the room.

"You might even earn the right to be king one day, boy!!!" Yelled the king.

The young prince looked back as he walked out, first to his father and then to Vincent. Vincent, who was perhaps the only friend he ever had, who had trained him in the arts of war since he could remember, was now parting ways with him for the first time. But Vegita was a sayajin prince and neither he nor Vincent would allow him to show any signs of sadness, and then the doors shut…

"Vincent!" The king bellowed in an almost whole different persona. "How is it that a warrior of your class can stand for years tending to my unruly son?" He laughed.

"It is an honor to tend to your son…" Vincent replied in a low tone that countered the kings loudness. "And you and I have dined with death on the battlefields too many times to continue."

"I will have to feast with that bitch soon, Vincent" The king jested as both men walked into the next room. "How is the Brat coming along since last time anyway?" He had switched topics momentarily.

"Excellent, he will be ten times the warrior I ever was" There was a hint of pride in Vincent's voice. "No other child his age or older can match him in strength" He looked to the king, the king said nothing, but looked pleased.

"As you might have heard," Said the king "Frieza is plotting to betray the sayajin race and destroy us according to Bardock's visions." He paused. "I want you to keep a watchful eye on Bardock… He might have been right."

"I shall my lord… But Bardock has never really been all there in the head." Vincent pointed out.

"I will tell this only to you, but his visions bother me. I will confront Frieza soon and if I do not return, it will be either Bardock or you that will have to lead the people against him… What a pair!" He laughed under his breath. "One lunatic and one with too many enemies that fear him to this day."

"My lord, those days are long forgotten…" Vincent put his head down as he spoke.

"Rest for now, Vincent… If I do not return from my… council with Frieza… you'll figure out what to do."

"Yes my lord!" As Vincent walked out he knew that the events to follow would change Planet Vegita forever.


	2. A parting of ways

****

2

A parting of ways

With a strange felling in his heart and a dark premonition of things to come, Vincent casually strolled to the docking bay area in hopes that he could still see prince Vegita on his way. In the pod loading area surrounded by smoke and the bustle of workers Vegita was placing his gloves on when he noticed Vincent approaching him.

"Vincent!" The boy shrieked excitedly "Has my father changed his mind?" He asked

"No my prince." Vincent replied in his usual dark tone. Vegita knew there was something wrong, for Vincent would never put himself in an uncomfortable position such as a farewell under normal circumstances.

"Then why the hell are you here?" The prince sneered, but deep inside regretted that he had said such a thing. Vincent only snickered at the boys attempt to mask his feelings, they knew each other too well for such games.

"I came to remind you of your teachings one last time before you go" Vincent knelt eye level to the boy "You have learned all that I can teach you, there is nothing more I can tell you that you cannot learn for yourself. Remember this: You are the prince of sayajin, lower than no one… One day you will be great and will be able to overcome anything or anyone that crosses your path…" He noticed Nappa was snickering in the background. "He's probably good enough to beat you, Nappa!" Vincent rose to his feet.

"He might have a couple of tricks taught to him by a nursemaid" Nappa replied in a cocky manner. "And he could beat me… If he were properly trained by a real warrior." Just then without warning a stream of white light whizzed past Vincent hitting Nappa in the chest flinging him backwards and smashing his body into a nearby wall. Nappa fell to hands and knees gasping for breath, He looked up to see Vincent with arms crossed and next to him surrounded in an aura of red, the prince, Vegita. Vegita's hands were still smoking from the powerful energy blast as he stood smiling in the ready position awaiting a rebuttal. "Vegita, I… I apologize" Nappa held up his arm as if to block any further attack. The blast had hurt him harder than anything he had ever felt in battle, and so he had decided that it would not be a good idea to challenge the boy.

Vincent crookedly smiled at Nappa as he attempted to stagger back over to his original spot.

"You…" Nappa's voice was much more humbled. "Consider yourself lucky…" He whispered "See, unlike these other sayajin, I don't believe those bullshit myths… I'm not afraid you, in fact you'll find there's allot of people who aren't afraid of you, nursemaid." He gestured into a crowd of dock workers who had stopped to watch the excitement "I'd be careful if I were…" Suddenly Vincent grabbed Nappa by the neck and raised him into the air effortlessly. He looked hard at the now helpless Nappa who was fighting for air.

"Old fool, I have fought for this empire longer than any warrior still alive" Vincent's voice had turned darker "Who are you to test me?" He asked. "You have no idea who I am…" And for less than a split second Vincent's hair flashed white and his eyes blood red, it was so quick that only Nappa had seen it. "Bitch…" Vincent dropped the horrified sayajin, who did not fully understand what he had just seen.

"Nappa!" Yelled the prince who had just readjusted his scouting unit to fit his over his eye "Let's go!…"He looked to his former caretaker one last time.

"We will meet again, my prince… Long live the thrown of Vegita.." Vincent yelled as Vegita's pod door had closed and was sent blasting off into the dark regions of space, never to return to planet Vegita again. That would be the last time Vincent saw the boy on his home plant, and for some reason he knew that.

Vincent started heading back to his quarters but noticed that several sayajin were staring at him, he had made a mistake by not fighting Nappa… And worse, it had seemed like the child had protected him. It is a well known fact that sayajin despise fear, and now it seemed that a number of them believed they could instill fear in Vincent.

The warrior returned to his small room within the castle in which he lived. His room was small but adequate a washroom, a bed, and no light, somewhat cave-like. As he lay on his bed he soon started to drift-off, cloudy red and gray visions slowly crept into his mind. Vincent often did not pay attention to his dreams but this night would haunt him for quite some time. As the sayajin slept he saw the horrible fates of men that he had killed in battle, how he would wrap his war chains around his enemy's neck and slowly decapitate them. He saw the vision of a beautiful woman and black tears falling from his own eyes. Another vision had appeared, but of the prince holding a crown in his hands, the prince then threw the crown on the ground smashing it into a million pieces. Then he awoke; it had been hours since he had first shut his eyes. Outside of his room he heard the sounds of fighting and disorder, as he sat up to investigate he felt a cold breeze run past him, he was not alone in the room.

"Did you come here to die?" Vincent blindly asked in the darkness of the room…No answer, suddenly an attacker appeared from a corner of the room leaping towards Vincent with arms extended, another man had run to the door, possibly to let more attackers inside. Vincent reached forward and grabbed the leaping attacker by the head, quickly turning he placed the man under his massive arm, his new prisoner gasped for breath. Vincent looked up briefly to see more attackers enter the room, and behind them seemed to be royal guards running up and down the passageway in a state of anarchy. Vincent wasted no time amongst the confusion, he placed one hand on his captive's chin and the other on the back of his head, in one swift movement snapped the intruders neck and then completely removed his head from his body. Another attacker was approaching from the back, Vincent quickly turned around and grabbed the sayajin by his hair and proceeded to walk forward dragging the attacker behind him. Vincent could feel the mentality of his past returning, his veins pulsing with hatred and evil, he looked forward to see a group of nearly twenty sayajin blocking his doorway. Vincent smiled wickedly, then suddenly released a blast of energy into the head of the sayajin he had grabbed earlier. The blast lit the entire room causing a standown between Vincent and his intruders, there was nothing left of the sayajin that was blasted. The mob stood in awe of Vincent's power; some of them were starting to reconsider attacking him when an older sayajin spoke.

"You're not as impressive as I thought you would be, nursemaid." The voice was coarse and raspy.

"What is the meaning of this and who are you to enter my masters castle" Vincent asked, the sounds of looting could heard outside of the room.

"Your master?" Another sayajin questioned. "The king is dead!" He yelled.

"You lie!" Vincent screamed blasting another sayajin at random instantly killing him.

"We speak the truth…" The voice answered back.

Vincent noticed all of these common sayajin were wearing royal armor, possibly stolen from the dead. The noises outside grew louder, he knew they were not lying. The planet was in anarchy, the kingdom demolished in one night. Vincent put his arms down in a state of confusion and was quickly grabbed from behind; his attackers showed no sign of mercy relentlessly beating Vincent. The warrior did not struggle, he had lost the will to fight, and he slowly fell to his knees and faded to blackness. The crazed mob continued to beat Vincent to a bloody pulp.

Hours later Vincent's tore body lay flat on the same bloodstained spot upon a broken marble floor, his attackers had left him there to die. Suddenly his eyes had opened.

"The prince!!!" Vincent staggered to his feet. The broken warrior started to limp through the maze of now deserted hallways to the docking area. Just as he had entered the bay he heard the sounds of battle miles above him. "That must be… Bardock?" He moved on. Vincent was not concerned with the battle that waged in the skies above, he thought only of the prince and the salvation of the crown. He sat himself down in the nearest empty pod; he could feel his energy fading away as he struggled to close the pod door. Vincent's hands dragged over the control consul out of pure exhaustion, he had accidentally set the Hyper-sleep State in the cabin and slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Suddenly a violent force pushed the pod into the air, Vincent had not even set a course, and the pod was taking off aimlessly into space. Vincent flew up into the sky but had not traveled far when suddenly the ground below exploded upward in a ball of flame, it seemed that Bardock had failed. The force of the explosion reached up into sky chasing Vincent at a blinding speed, it destroyed the pod's engines and flung the pod deep into space. The warrior would be sleeping inside frozen in time; he would be one of only a hand-full of sayajin to survive. Vincent's pod was now heading in a direction that would take him decades until he landed, but because of his state of hyper-sleep he would not age during this time, and so Vincent sailed slowly out into the regions of the next galaxy.


	3. Dark warrior

****

3

Dark warrior

Two years after the defeat of the evil Shenlong, Piccolo sits in meditation in the deserts of Egypt. His weighted cloak flapped violently in the harsh desert wind, his mind focused on improving his fighting techniques. Piccolo was the most powerful namek there ever was, and one of the most powerful beings to walk the earth. He wondered, while in his deep state of meditation, if he were ever to see his friend Son-Goku ever again. But in the midst of his quiet state he felt a strong source of ki heading his direction, it was tremendous and powerful.

"Goku?" The namek thought to himself "No… There is too much evil energy in that ki." Piccolo decided to investigate the strange new power. The ki grew closer and closer and was headed in the same desert Piccolo had been meditating in. "Whatever it is, I'm ready…" In the air was silence as the namek noticed a small speck in the sky which seemed to get larger and larger as it raced toward Earth. "It's a pod!" Piccolo exclaimed only moments before it came crashing down with an earth-shattering boom. It had landed but a few yards away from Piccolo who had covered his face slightly from the debris.

The green namek waited momentarily then flew to the object; he floated above the pod in shock and near speechlessness.

"A sayajin pod…" Piccolo was very familiar with the build, he had seen one just like it years ago when he had fought and killed Goku's brother, Radditz. "How?" He asked as he landed a few feet from the opening of the circular structure. "I wonder who's home?" Piccolo ventured forward looking through the pod window as best he could. The window was dark and cloudy, the namek could only see the silhouette of a man and nothing else. "Here goes nothing…" He grabbed the entrance of the pod and with little effort forced the damaged doorway to open. The namek peered inside and saw within the pod a young looking sayajin warrior lying within. The sayajin's armor was torn and badly ripped around the arms, a white cloak surrounded him stained in what seemed to be sayajin blood. "Sayajin in armor… This is never good." He looked down at the seemingly lifeless warrior and noticed a mark on his face "What the heck is this?" Piccolo reached over to touch the marking under the sayajin's left eye out of curiosity. Suddenly the warrior had awoken and reached up grabbing the namek by the neck.

"Damn namek thief!" Were the first words the Sayajin yelled before pushing Piccolo back a few yards. The namek instinctively put his-self in a defensive stance, he watched in awe as the young and tarnished sayajin arose from his pod like life from a shell. The warrior looked from left to right without even so much as glancing at Piccolo, he seemed more concerned by his surroundings. "What the hell happened to Namek?" He said out loud, assuming that because Piccolo had been the fist being he had seen that he had landed on Namek. Piccolo knew he had to be lost.

"You're a long way from Namek, sayajin!" Piccolo told the warrior who was adjusting his eyes to the brightness of the sun.

"Speak for yourself, namek…" He replied in a sarcastic manner. "Where is this place?" He looked at Piccolo with eyes that looked as if they demanded respect.

"This is Earth… It is my home." The namek stated with pride. "What is your business here?" He asked.

"Huh? We sold Earth to the nameks?" The sayajin looked confused and obviously did not hear Piccolo's question.

"No!" Piccolo was frustrated "Your plans to take over this planet had failed."

"Hmmm… Maybe we shouldn't have used Bardock's son after all." The sayajin spoke to his-self.

"Your reinforcements, Goku's, I mean Kakkorot's brother Radditz was killed by me." The namek proudly stated.

"Wow… the great Radditz, huh?" The warrior spoke sarcastically then sat on the top of his pod.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked.

"I am Vincent…" The young warrior spoke "Royal servant to the king Ve…" Vincent's mind had traveled back to that day several decades ago "…I am Vincent." He finished.

"My name is Piccolo." Said the namek slowly lowering his guard. "Vincent, that's not a very sayajin name." He added.

"What the hell kind of name is Piccolo?" Vincent Quickly rebutted. Piccolo was shocked and somewhat amused with the sayajin, he was blunt like Vegita, proud and yet different from any other sayajin he had met.

"Well, fair warning… If you came with any intentions to take over the planet, your gonna have a hard time." Piccolo boldly added. "You see my friends and I…"

"You could have this planet." Vincent interrupted Piccolo's speech. "It's a wasteland." He pointed out into the desert and then jumped down off the top of the pod.

"You know… There's more to earth than just desert." Said Piccolo.

"Oh…" Vincent then turned back inside of the pod in search of a new uniform. "Ha! Got one…" While Vincent's back was turned Piccolo noticed that the sayajin had no tail.

"What happened to your tail." Piccolo asked

"It's a … Long story… something about the king wanting me to be more…controllable…" Vincent answered. "Is there a waterhole near here?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'll take you to it" And both the namek and the sayajin flew off leaving the old pod to rest.

"So tell me about this planet." Asked Vincent, as he washed his-self in a well not too far from his pod.

"It is the most precious of planets, the most gentle, and sometimes the strongest." Piccolo stated. Vincent had just finished drying off and started putting on his fresh uniform. "What is it that you did on Vegita?" Piccolo asked.

"Well…" Vincent was placing his boots on. "I was a warrior…Since I could remember, but one day the king had no need of me on the battlefields… and so I volunteered to be the caretaker and teacher to the king's newborn son. I was still considered young then, but the king refused to let me fight anymore for some reason. In anyway I felt a need to take care prince Vegita…"

"Prince Vegita!?" Piccolo suddenly realized. "He lives here on Earth!" Vincent had jumped to his feet in shock.

"You must take me to him, Piccolo!" Demanded Vincent. "I must see that he is alright.

"Come then…" Piccolo took off into the air.

"Where to?" Vincent trailed behind.

"A place called Capsule corp." He answered.

"Capsu… What?"


	4. King of saiyajin

****

4

King of sayajin

Within the Capsule corp. main gravity room two sayajins were locked in combat with each-other, each blasting at the other in an awesome display of ki blasts. The younger of the two swiftly moved through the air dodging multiple streams of energy gracefully while firing down with ki blast of his own towards his opponent. The older of the two seemed to be more stationary strategically planning his attacks. The younger sayajin, whose name was Trunks, had seen an opening and was headed for the kill; he plunged toward the opposition collecting all of his energy slowly into one point… When suddenly he lost sight of his enemy.

"Never…" Said the older sayajin who had suddenly appeared above his younger opponent. "Waste your time, boy!" He screamed as he hit Trunks in the back with a powerful elbow pummeling the boy to the ground.

"Ow! Shit, dad!" The boy slowly crawled to his feet.

"Trunks?" Asked the elder as he looked at the boy's face. "…That will be all for today, Brat."

"Yes father." The boy slowly walked to the exit scratching his head of lavender hair.

"Hey! That last move, did you pick that up from Kakkorot? Because…" Just then the sayajin sensed two ki's approaching.

"Do you feel that, father?" The boy felt it too.

"Yes, but who?"

"One, I think, is Piccolo… the other is…"

"Too powerful to be one of the others!" The older sayajin was concerned that it might lead to a conflict of some sort.

"I'm going to get Son-Gohan and Goten!" The boy yelled as he ran out the exit and flew off to get help just in case they might need it.

"Well Vegita, I think we've been sleeping to long at peace… Let's see what this new face will bring." The sayajin prince spoke to his-self as he turned slowly and walked out of the gravity room toward the open air outside.

The prince was much older now; his eyes were even more intense than when he was a child. In the time he was away from Vegita-sei he had become a feared warrior, whole planets trembled at the whisper of his name and he had indeed become a force to be reckoned with. The warrior had ended up killing Nappa several years ago and had surpassed almost everyone in strength he had met. Vegita had grown into a true sayajin warrior, and although he no longer lusted for bloodshed in the same manner he did when he was younger he retained the wild fire that burned within his eyes.

Vegita stepped outside into the sunlight, which made his brows move even lower over his dark eyes adding more seriousness to his already naturally angry face.

"Vegita!" He heard Piccolo's voice from above. Vegita looked up with arms crossed, as usual, over a black tank top, which he had been training in. Piccolo landed to the right of the sayajin prince. "I found…" Just at that instance a fully armored sayajin warrior descended from the sky before Vegita, the warriors heavy cape slowly fell to his right side as the young man knelt before his master.

"Vincent?" The prince suspiciously looked down upon the somewhat familiar sayajin; He seemed younger than he had remembered. While Vegita had aged and matured, Vincent had stayed at the age he had seen him last. "Impossible!…" Vegita yelled in drought. "This is a trick!" He stepped back from the sayajin who remained in his humbled state. "Whoever you are, how dare you try to impersonate a sayajin warrior!" Vegita gathered his energy with the intent to kill the man kneeling before him.

"Do what you must, my prince…" Vincent spoke "But before you kill me always remember: you are the prince of sayajin, lower than no one… I can see now you are great and have overcome anything and anyone that…"

"Have crossed my path…" Vegita finished and slowly walked over to the warrior. "Vincent, you survived…" He placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder. Piccolo smiled softly in the background.

"O.K…. I got Gohan, Goten and Pan and we're ready to kick some… What the hell's going on here?" Asked Trunks as he and the others approached the scene. At that same moment Vegita's wife, Bulma, and daughter, Bura walked over from a hover-car with two bags a piece in each hand: apparently they had been shopping and must have been on their way home when they noticed Piccolo and the others in front of the house.

"What's all this?" Bulma asked but got no response from the crowd of fighters who seemed to be awe struck.

"Hi Pan!" Bura walked up and hugged the slender girl. "Who's that?" She whispered so as not to break the state of silence surrounding her. When there was no response she punched her brother, Trunks, in the arm.

"I don't know…" Trunks answered "Maybe dad beat him up a long time ago and he's come to apologize." The boy suggested. "He looks around our age… Maybe even younger than me!" He added. Bura was unsatisfied with her brother's answer and quickly made her way to her father.

"Daddy, who is that?" Bura pointed at Vincent as he raised his head at the sound of her voice. Vincent noticed she had long aqua colored hair that glistened in the sunlight, she wore a red top and a skirt that accentuated her long legs and the curves of her hips. Vincent looked down quickly as Bura had thought she noticed him looking at her.

"He is… An old friend…" Vegita answered as Vincent rose to his feet. "How did… How did you find me?" He asked.

"I don't know, my king…" Vincent realized that he had called him king "…My lord, your father…"

"I know, Vincent… I knew days after my first mission" Vegita answered.

"I apologize, my lord" The other fighters were amazed and speechless.

"Vincent…" Vegita grabbed the warrior by the shoulder "This is my mate… Wife Bulma." He pointed to his wife who had been watching everything with an open jaw.

"My queen…" Vincent kissed her hand.

"Oh… I like him!" Bulma shrieked as Vegita rolled his eyes at her.

"My daughter, Bura." Vegita smiled at her, Bura was his princess and although he would never admit it he would do anything to make her happy. Vincent was unsure how to approach her. She captivated his eyes, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her eyes were blue like her mothers with a hint of green. Her body was perfect in every way and teased the sayajin's hunger for her out-loud. He approached her with grace and kissed both palms of her hands.

"Truly the most precious jewel on Earth." Said Vincent. Goten, who had used a line similar to that on a girl, put his hand over his own mouth to keep from laughing out-loud. Bura blushed deep red, almost matching her outfit, and smiled from ear to ear. Meanwhile Goten had blown a string of something out of his nose and was wiping it on his pant leg.

"This is my son, Trunks" Vegita pointed toward Trunks. Vincent looked at the boy hard up and down who seemed to be around the same age as he. Suddenly Vincent punched the boy in the chest for apparently no reason.

"Good… Strong… He has the eyes of the super sayajin, My lord." He added.

"Ow! Shit!" Trunks held his chest; Bura stared at Vincent, obviously not amused with his sayajin ways.

"This is Son-Gohan and Goten, the sons of Kakkorot… And Pan, The daughter of Son-Gohan." Vincent looked right to Goten, who slightly resembled Bardock.

"Ah! Your servants…" Vincent assumed "Look sharp there, boy!" He ordered as he pointed at Goten who looked utterly confused.

"Their not servants, there friends!" Bura yelled at Vincent who did not want her to see the embarrassment in his eyes. Pan smiled and waved her hand at Vincent who looked to Vegita for an explanation.

"There is much I must explain to you, Vincent…"The two Sayajin warriors would talk with the other fighters for the remainder of that day. They would tell the tales of Son-Goku and how Vegita came to live here on earth, About the androids and Kryllin, Boo, Bebi, and the black star dragonballs. Vincent was confused and overwhelmed, but understood most of the stories.


	5. Hate and infatuation

****

5

Hate and infatuation

Later at night Vincent had joined Vegita and his family for dinner, which oddly enough was the first time Vegita had seen Vincent eat. Sitting At the table Vincent, Trunks, Bura, and Vegita at the head ate their meals quietly not sure of a topic of discussion. Bura, who was still upset about Vincent punching her brother and insulting her friends, stared at the sayajin in hatred. Vincent had noticed the glare coming from Bura's eyes across the table, he looked back at her several times but tried very hard not to make eye contact.

"Thank you, My king, for allowing me to dine with your family." Vincent quietly sat at the table unsure of his every action.

"This is neat!" Trunks was still amazed at the situation. "Wow!… A real-life sayajin guard… Elite even…" He stuffed his face with some type of beef.

Vegita stared at his son in wonder, why was he nothing like his future counterpart? But Vegita, through the years had learned to cope with his son's human like life-style and had stopped trying to teach the boy the mannerisms of a prince of sayajin long ago.

"Maybe he could teach you how to be a sayajin warrior one day." Vegita suggested.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah…I Mean Yes father" Trunks quickly added.

"Yes… Maybe he will even become the king of Earth one day." Said Vincent looking the compliment the boy. Trunks choked on his rice in disbelief.

"King of Earth?!" Yelled Trunks. Bura, who had been starring in at Vincent, was now fully disgusted.

"Huh! That's not right! My brother and father fought to save Earth, not conquer it, you monster!" Bura added.

Vincent was embarrassed and turned slightly red, a rarity for a sayajin warrior. Vegita noticed a slight change of attitude since they had last been together, Vincent seemed to be more confused and distracted by something… or someone.

"Bet you feel weird now that my poppa is stronger than you now, huh monster?" Bura was intentionally trying to destroy the sayajin with her wit.

"No… It had always been foreseen that my lord…" Although he answered as politely as he could, Vincent was cut of by Bura, who had only been exposed to his pure sayajin ways for a couple of hours and was already fed up with them.

"What's with this 'My Lord' crap too?" Bura asked "You come in here punch my brother, call my friends servants, and then tell my brother he's going to rule the world one day? You act like some big macho sayajin warrior but you kneel in front of my father! What kind of sayajin are you!? You've got no pride at all!" Bura crossed her arms and seemed pleased that she had told Vincent what she had felt. Trunks continued eating and did not here a word until Vincent spoke.

"I… I must… Please excuse me my lord…" Vincent rose from his chair "I must continue my watch" Bura looked up at the sayajin and wondered weather of not she was victorious in her attempt to distress the mighty warrior.

"Very well…"Vegita looked at Vincent before he walked away.

"What's his problem?" Bura asked Trunks who was too busy stuffing his face with his fourth rice bowl to answer.

"To be the king's guard is all he was ever taught to do… " Vegita spoke causing a hush over both of his children "Understand that he had no mother, no father, or friends… He was bred only to kill and be loyal to the thrown… and he is the last of his kind."

"Aren't all sayajin raised that way though…Father?" Trunks looked up with a mouth full of something.

"Yes, but Vincent was given full respect by even my father… He was given a mark beneath his left eye as a sign of his loyalty in battle. He is a sayajin of the highest class next to royalty, and he must always be treated with respect." Vegita ended.

"I still think he's mean!" Bura sat back. "May I be excused?" She looked at her father "I got some stuff I got to do."

"Go…" He answered. Bura got up and quickly left the table just as Bulma had entered the room.

"Well this is going to be an extra special dinner…" She looked at the table and saw Vegita sitting with arms crossed, and Trunks sleeping in his chair with a full look on his face and several plates around him. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

Outside Vincent was walking the compounds under the moonlit sky. The lonely warrior had only a past to live by and only the wind to express his feelings to. Bura had decided to follow Vincent and finish what she had started, but as she walked outside she heard the sayajin talking to his-self.

"…Because that's all I know!" Vincent yelled at the air as he knocked down a nearby tree. "Damn her!" He cursed. The sayajin looked at the tree, which had fallen to the ground "Stupid planet!" He attempted to put the tree back into its torn roots. Bura was giddy with joy that she had distressed the warrior this much. "She is beautiful though…" Vincent's voice was lower as he placed the now lopsided tree in place. "If only I weren't the monster that she says I am…" He looked at the tree. Bura was unsure she had heard him right and slowly crept closer to Vincent to listen. "Why am I even thinking about her?" He asked his-self, he had only met her hours ago and already she had insulted his pride. "No! I hate her! I cannot dishonor the crown in this manner…" Verbally Punishing his-self. As well as he could read the minds of warriors, he could not read his own. "I… I don't understand what I am feeling… I…I want her… why do I have this feeling inside that I would give up my pride for her… What is this feeling!?" Vincent screamed as he looked up to the night sky. Truly the warrior was confused; he had never been attracted to anyone and had never picked a mate on Vegita-sei. Bura caught her breath in shock, he was infatuated with her and she had not seen it. It was overwhelmingly flattering for Bura; She had never seen a man like Vincent struggle so hard over the thought of her. She did indeed think that Vincent was attractive, but none of these thoughts had crossed her mind seriously until just at that moment.

"What are you doing here, child?" Vegita's voice startled Bura.

"I was… On my way to my…room" Bura answered. Vegita looked onward at Vincent who was still talking to his-self.

"Hmm…" Vegita looked at his daughter who would not look him in the eyes. "Go…"

"Goodnight, poppa!" The child kissed her father on the cheek and ran her fastest inside the house.

"Great warrior!" Vegita called "You fight with trees now?" He pointed to the lopsided tree.

"My lord…" Vincent was surprised "How may I serve you?"

"Vincent, I am not the lord of Earth " Vegita walked to the warrior "I am an earthling with sayajin pride."

"Nonsense, You are king…" Vincent challenged, Vegita was stuck for words.

"Yes, king of a long lost kingdom…" The dark prince looked to the heavens above "A kingdom from so long ago…" He stopped. "You must rest… Tomorrow you will spar with Trunks… Maybe he can learn from you…" He punched Vincent's chest and walked inside the house. "You'll need the practice for when you and I spar!" Both warriors laughed as Vegita shut the door.

"Hey Vincent!" A small voice called from above, The sayajin looked up and saw Bura leaning out of her window. Vincent cautiously flew up to her so that they were now eye to eye.

"Yes, Bura…. Uh… Your highness… Uh… Yes?" Vincent was nervous and could not look at her beauty directly for fear of a feeling he never knew.

"My Dad told me some things about you…" She tilted her head trying to see the sayajin's face.

"Some things?" Vincent seemed ashamed.

"Yeah about how you were raised and stuff… And well… I'm sorry for… well you know."

"I thank you…" Vincent's tone was soft and pleasing to Bura. "My ways have insulted you deeply and I apologize, I will leave tomorrow to apologize to the Son family, I'm sorry that I have not adjusted to Earth yet… " Vincent looked up at Bura for the first time "Bura… I will try to limit my formalities if it pleases you… I will be out here all night to protect you … and your family…My princess." Bura smiled to herself, as she watched Vincent fly down by the tree again. He did not know that she had seen him break the tree and she laughed as Vincent passed it and pretended that it was normal. She looked over him in a new light; this sayajin was capable of masking all of his emotions, all except one.

"Good night, Brave warrior…" She turned off her light and slept, tonight she wondered if she would speak to Vincent tomorrow "Yeah… He's cute…"


	6. The blindess of a girl

****

6

The blindness of a girl

For the next few weeks Vincent found his-self doing odd jobs for the family, he tried hard to find his niche on the planet. The warrior found that Trunks and Goten seemed to always do the same routine, day in and day out: look for girls… and eat. And although Vincent did venture out with the duo once or twice, he could not stop thinking about Bura who seemed to run through his thoughts constantly, which also seemed to ruin the two boys' fun.

Vincent often trained with Trunks in the morning, but focused more on the art of war rather than fighting, he had taught Vegita in this same manner and intended to teach the prince's son in the same way. Vincent would speak of war with great passion and it seemed to spark an interest in the boy who would often listen to Vincent speak until noon, Trunks' interest in sayajin traditions slowly increased day by day. The warrior's evenings, however, were spent in solitude. He had found a spot, under the same broken tree form before, that he was comfortable with. Vincent would routinely sit there for hours thinking until it was time for dinner, and Bura would often look from her window to spy the Young sayajin as he sat in the shade of the crippled tree.

One day, as Vincent sat in his favorite spot beneath the tree, Bura had walked out of the house and made her way to him.

"May I sit down?" Bura asked.

"Whatever you wish…" Vincent stood up and unclasped his cape from his shoulder, He placed it on the ground for her to sit on. Bura smiled and sat down on the thick heavy cloak, the young sayajin sat next to her.

"How have you been?" She asked. Bura had initiated the conversation, which Vincent was hesitant to do.

"Good…" He thought of nothing else he could answer her with. Outside he was calm but inside his heart raced too fast for his mind to read 'Say something! Say something!' his mind was blank…A long silence followed. Bura knew what he was thinking inside his small warrior mind, she understood that he was trying somehow to impress her, but could not find the words he so desperately wanted to use to win her heart. Bura did not need his words at all though; she found it so attractive that she had broken through the warrior's shell without him knowing. Vincent had always been in control of his situations; this one it seemed would be the hardest yet.

"So… What does the tattoo under your eye mean?" She pointed to Vincent's war mark.

"It was a gift…" He answered.

"What kind of a gift is that?" Bura was surprised

"It was given to me by your grandfather, the king." He said with pride "I was the youngest warrior to help him win the crown."

"Wow! you must be really old then" She teased Vincent who smiled back at her in amusement.

"I don't know how old I am to be honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"There was no record of my birth, I am a bastard child… and I believe only the king knew my origin…" Vincent had obviously thought of this in the back of his mind for years.

"Hey! Well did you ever do anything else besides kill people when you were young?" Bura attempted to lighten up the conversation. Vincent's mind went deep into the past hoping for a comedic story or an adventure that any normal child would have had growing up, anything so Bura would not think of him as a monster… She was talking to him now as he had wished but…

"No…." He had no such memories and would not lie to her…

"I see…" She slowly stood up "Well, I gotta go now… Schoolwork and all…" She turned her back and started walking away. Suddenly she felt a strong hand pull on hers, holding her back. A light drizzle had started falling and seemed as is if it had come from nowhere.

"No! No! No! Please don't leave!" Vincent called for Bura. As she turned back around she looked down to see the proud sayajin on one knee looking up at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to sound like…" He looked down at his hand in shock, He was holding the hand of the sayajin king's daughter. He quickly released it and looked down to Bura's feet. "I don't want you to be scared of me…" It had started to rain on both of them, but neither one moved.

"I'm not, Vincent..." She placed her finger beneath his chin making him look up at her. "I like… Talking to you."

"I enjoy our conversations too" Vincent for some strange reason returned to his formal way of speaking.

"You don't need to talk to me like that, Vincent." Bura pointed out.

" I… I like it too… The… Talking I mean…With you… And I … Talking." He fumbled for the words. Bura giggled lightly.

"Then we should meet here tomorrow again." She quickly added. "Ah! I'm getting soaked!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, yes tomorrow, you should go inside now! It's starting to rain!"

"O.K. Tomorrow!" Bura ran toward the house with thoughts of Vincent on her mind. The great warrior was unpredictable in battle, but he had never been in this type of situation before and was as readable as an open children's book to Bura. She smiled as she ran into the house, her mind so clouded she hadn't even noticed her father beside to doorway watching her suspiciously as she sang to herself all the way up to her room. Vegita looked outside to see Vincent sleeping in the rain beneath the tree.

Vincent and Bura continued meeting each other in the evenings and soon their talks became longer and longer, and more in-depth. Vegita had made it a habit to watch the two from a distance, so as not to be noticed.

The two had found something in each other; it seems the oddest couples start out this way. Vegita grew concerned, although he allowed Bura to see whomever she pleased, he knew something was wrong with Vincent. Later on Vegita would talk to his daughter before she slept, he tapped at her door…

"Yes?" Asked Bura as Vegita stuck his head through a crack in her bedroom doorway.

"I must speak with you…" He walked inside and sat his-self down on her circular bed. "What is going on with you and Vincent?"

"What do you mean, poppa?" Bura asked innocently.

"I'm not an idiot…" His tone was dark and it scared Bura who began to cry. "You may choose any mate you want, child…" He wiped a tear from Bura's face "But Vincent I know too well" Bura looked at her father in curiosity. "He hasn't adjusted to earth yet… It might be hard for him to change…" He started to explain.

If Vincent found that Vegita, the king of sayajin, had learned of him and Bura, the consequences he would inflict upon his-self would surely be fatal. Vegita had known from the start that this would happen, but had assumed that his daughter would quickly loose interest on the young warrior because of his bloody past. It had all seemed quite familiar to the prince, before he had met Bulma he had become the great destroyer of planets… Bulma somehow had seen past his warrior nature. It had been a hard couple of years for the prince to adjust to Earth, his mate Bulma had made those years both hard and easy. He remembered the pain he held inside so deeply when he was told his kingdom was gone, he was with Nappa and pretended that it had effected him at all. He remembered the day he collapsed in the gravity room and Bulma had nursed him back to health… The birth of Trunks… of Bura… All of these changes had seemed to alter his destiny form one end to the other, and Vincent would have his changes too. Vincent, who called Vegita 'king', and his son Trunks 'the prince', was still sadly holding on to a dream that even Vegita had almost forgotten.

"Poppa…" His child's sweet voice melted the sayajin, probably thing that ever could. "He would never do anything to hurt me…" She moved closer to her father wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know…" Vegita answered as he kissed her on the forehead and began to walk out. He knew the battle that raged inside Vincent's mind… It was only a matter of time…. "Sleep now, Brat…" He closed the door.


	7. My dishonor

7

My dishonor

The evening of the next day Vincent sat beneath his tree with a single, odd looking, flower in hand. The sayajin had been out and about all morning training and talking with Piccolo, who seemed to have a lot of views in common with the warrior. The flower in his hand had still had it's roots and some soil connected to the stem, and for some reason the sayajin held a confident smile on his face as he looked at the plant and waited for Bura to come out.

Bura, who could hardly wait to see her sayajin warrior, stepped out of the house and walked toward what had become her and Vincent's spot. As she walked along she noticed the ugly weed that Vincent was so proudly intent on giving her.

"It is customary on this planet to give a flower to a woman as a token of his feelings… I mean as a gift." He told Bura as if she was unaware of this custom. She took the plant from his hand and looked at it momentarily before putting it to her side.

"And who told you this?" Bura asked as she looked down at the roots of the weed.

"Piccolo, the namek." He answered.

"You know namekians aren't really the best source to ask about women" She laughed. Bura was referring to the belief that namekians were a-sexual.

"Why?" Vincent was confused.

"Never mind." She slyly grabbed Vincent's hand as they started to sit down. Vincent had not noticed she had done so and Bura smiled inside knowing this. "Did you…uh… Did you know any girls on Vegita-sei?"

"Yes." Vincent quickly answered.

"…Well? Who were they?" She asked.

"Oh!" Vincent did not realize Bura had wanted more than a simple yes or no. "Some of them fought, and some were mates."

"So…" She rubbed her finger over the top of Vincent's hand. "Did you have a mate?" She looked up at his eyes.

"No… Never… I never had the time… I lived only to fight." Vincent was somewhat distracted with Bura's hand that was now tracing the lines of his face while he spoke.

"Well your not fighting now" Bura slyly commented. "Vincent?" She put her hand down from his face "I… I want to kiss you… You can kiss me back if you want…" She teased the sayajin, knowing that he was petrified at that moment. "Here…" She leaned forward and pecked Vincent in the lips softly. He smiled at the girl.

"May I… May I kiss you back?" He asked. But before she had a chance to answer his lips had locked with hers. Bura's hands struggled to find a place to rest, but finally made their way behind Vincent's neck as his hands caressed her back passionately. When they had reluctantly separated she dropped into Vincent's arms looking up at him.

"Where did you learn that?" In the back of her head she was laughing and hoping that we would not say Piccolo.

"I saw Trunks do it once with that skinny girl of Son-Gohan's, Pan, I think her name is."

"Pan!!!" Bura sat up and looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes…" Vincent smiled and put the girl back in his arms. "They were arguing first, over there by the door, about a week ago when they suddenly locked lips."

"Really?" Bura had a blank look on her face.

"So I asked Piccolo about it this morning, and he told me that is what happens when there are strong feelings between a man and a woman… That's when he told me about the flower tradition that comes before a kiss" He finished, Bura giggled as she looked at the plant she had dropped while they had been kissing.

"You know, my father was telling me about you" She quickly kissed Vincent again on the lips. "He said you are very set in your ways."

"Yes I… Yes, But I have wanted to change ever since I met you." He pecked her cheek "You make me want to change…" They embraced once more.

"When I told poppa I thought he was going to kill me but now we…"

"You what!!!" Vincent stood up "No! Bura no! You shouldn't have told him!!!" He stood back as she stood and walked forward to hold him.

"Vincent?! No! You don't see… He said it's all right…" She ventured forward again but was rejected as The warrior stepped back yet again. A cold chill ran through his spine, this was dishonor…

"No! I have shamed myself, the king… he knows…" The sayajin grabbed his hair in frustration "No!!! What have I done?" He fell to his knees. Vegita stood quietly unnoticed in the darkness and watched. "You must never see me again…" Vincent whispered.

"Why, Vincent?" The blue eyed girl began to tear. "I don't understand…"

"You can't understand…"He whispered again. "I will never be worthy enough for you…" The broken warrior rose to his feet. "I'm sorry, Bura… I cannot dishonor the crown… And I will not… Cannot live without you…"

"No, Vincent!" Bura wrapped her arms around the sayajin's armor placing her head against his chest plate. She had slowly gone from tearing to sobbing "Please don't leave me, Vincent… There's so much I have to tell you… I just found you, It's not fair!… Vincent… I…" Vincent put a single finger over her lips. He looked once more at Bura, a single tear had dropped from his left eye and had started to roll over his black war mark, it looked so much like a black teardrop in the night sky… Then slowly the sayajin's body started to levitate over the ground and moved inch by inch into the sky. Vincent released his-self from Bura's grasp, closed his eyes, and slowly started to gather ki within his own body.

Vegita started toward his daughter who had fallen to her knees as if she had been dropped from heaven. She sobbed uncontrollably now; this is what her father had warned her about that she was to blind to see. Her warrior was leaving her for all times and she could not stop him, he slowly flew higher and higher preparing his-self for death.

"Bura…" Vegita had spoken as softly as his gruff voice would allow as he placed his hand on her long aqua hair.

"Poppa!" She stood up and grasped her father as tight as she could "He's gone… He's gone…" the tears rolled down onto her father's black tank top.

"He made his own decision, child" He looked up to see Vincent almost at full power.

"Daddy… I love him…" Vegita Looked at his daughters tear-filled eyes. "I love him so much, daddy…"


	8. Legends

****

8

Legends

In the skies above Capsule Corp. a full armored and powerful sayajin warrior had dishonored his king and sought the only repentance by sayajin law. The wind blew softly in the blackness of the night as the mighty warrior opened his eyes…

"Taking the easy way out again, huh Vincent?" Vegita crossed his arms and smirked at his former caretaker as he hovered over the Earth eye to eye with Vincent.

"My lord…" Vincent was surprised. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"This might have been the answer on Vegita-sei if I were king…" Vegita moved forward. "But I am not king, Vincent… I am not king."

"No!" Vincent snapped angrily. "Don't say that! By your blood you bare the sayajin crown… I have dishonored it… I must repent." The warrior closed his eyes with no intention of stopping his mission, but Vegita had already planned a strategy to get him to stop.

"Fine then… I have no need of the sayajin crown" Vegita was up to something "I denounce my thrown forever!" Vincent's eyes were now open "All of those traditions I learned from you long ago, worthless!… You! Worthless! Just my father's pet whom he kept a chained leash for…dog! All you are is just a constant reminder of how much I hated living on Vegita-sei with my worthless father!" Vegita moved in and grabbed Vincent by the neck "He died with the crown on, not me… Die with the crown, fool!" Suddenly Vincent slapped the prince's hand from his neck; his teeth ground into each other as he curled his lip. "You don't have the power to take me, fool!" The prince laughed. Without warning Vincent exploded in a bright blinding aura of energy, to Vegita's surprise Vincent's hair had faded to white, his eyes had opened and had turned an evil bright red. The monster's every muscle tensed up as he breathed heavily, the beast had awoken. "It's not super sayajin!" Vegita was unfamiliar with this form. "I thought for sure the transformations Vincent had on Vegita-sei was super sayajin! He must be some kind of hybrid!"

Without a chance for Vegita to bury his thoughts Vincent snapped a powerful blow to the price's cheekbone, stunning him senseless. The punch had bruised Vegita and for a brief moment he thought that his plan would backfire, but the prince could change his form also and was not to be taken lightly! His thoughts had gone back to his childhood "This is the legendary Vincent, eh?" There was no response; Vincent was in a mindless state in this form. He had become the warrior that even king Vegita feared. Vegita felt it would be safer to fight as a super sayajin and quickly changed his form, His eyes turned green and his hair bright golden in an explosion of ki. "Come on then, bastard!" but as soon as Vegita spoke Vincent rushed the prince with a right hook whirling the golden-haired sayajin to the ground.

"Oh my god!!! Poppa!" Screamed Bura who had been watching the fight from the ground. "Vincent stop!!!" She yelled.

"Get out of here!" Vegita yelled as he rolled to his feet avoiding another attack. Bura, in tears, ran into the house.

"Trunks! Trunks!" She called frantically running upstairs to her brother's room.

"…Yeah man… And then I don't know it was like… And then we were kissing…" Trunks was finishing a story to Goten who was sitting on the floor.

"No way!… Pan? My niece?" Goten rose to his feet just as Bura slammed the door open startling only Trunks.

"Trunks! Goten!" Bura caught her breath. "Dad… Vincent… Fighting outside!" She finished

"Oh shit!" Both boys stunned momentarily but then quickly started to run outside.

"We'll talk about this later, Trunks…" Goten grabbed the other boy by the shoulder, Trunks Quickly smiled, somewhat Vegita like, and both boys continued running.

Outside both sayajin warriors were at each other's throats, Vincent's relentless attacks had prevented Vegita to upgrade another power level. Vegita might have been stronger, but Vincent's knowledge of fighting techniques greatly exceeded even the highest of masters. The fight was a blinding display of summersaults, kicks and ki blasts. The prince had never fought anyone this fast before and so relentless. Suddenly he caught a strong fist to his stomach; the sayajin prince fell to his knees. Trunks and Goten were about to run in but the injured prince held out his arm warning then to stay back.

"Must find a strategy…" The prince thought to his-self as the crazed sayajin continued kicking Vegita in the torso. "…That's it!" Vegita suddenly swept Vincent's leg as he kicked, knocking the sayajin down for the first time. Vincent quickly recovered and jumped forward again to attack but this time the prince stood toe to toe talking as he defended the flurry of punches. "Look at Bura, Vincent… " The warrior kept on attacking. "I said look at her!" Vegita was getting weaker from blocking.

"Vincent…" Bura called to her warrior who suddenly stopped in his tracks as if to see who called his name. His red eyes looked to Bura who could hardly recognize him.

"She loves you … Idiot… If you die… and you will if you keep pissing me off… She will be all alone… Just like us, Vincent … Just like us" Vegita slowly gathered his energy. "Do you love her?" He asked. "I said do you love her!" he yelled Again. Vincent's arms slowly lowered, he looked to Bura who was standing closer to him now, he could see all that had first caught his eye about her from the first day he had landed on the planet.

"I do… I do love you, Bura…" The beast had finally spoken in Vincent's voice.

"I love you too, Vincent…" Bura answered back.

"…And I definitely love you, Good night!!!" Vegita had pulled back as far as he could and then unleashed a winding right fist into the back of Vincent's head knocking him unconscious. The warrior's body fell to one knee and then gradually over to his right, the great Vincent was defeated and his hair slowly faded to black. "…What the hell are you looking at, Brat?" The prince yelled at his son who was surprised that his father had knocked Vincent down like that.

"Huh?" Was all he could say.

"You and idiot boy pick him up and put him in a bed…" Vegita ordered. "Yes that you, Goten!" The boys quickly ran over to the unconscious Vincent and carried his body inside.

"Poppa?" Vegita heard his daughter. "May I watch over Vincent tonight?" She walked over to Vegita who was limping inside the house behind Trunks and Goten.

"You may…"He answered in a gruff voice. "Tell him… No hard feelings…" The sayajin prince had made his way up to his bedroom where Bulma had awoken.

"What the hell happened to you!?" She yelled.

"Never mind that, woman!" Vegita scowled as he closed the door behind him. "I just want to rest…" He laid down, but eventually he told the whole story to Bulma who found Vincent's tale to be one of sadness; it had also reminded her so much of an evil sayajin prince she had fallen in love with long ago. Later on that night she would talk with her husband who, as tired as he was, remained awake staring at the ceiling. His arms were crossed behind his head and Bulma was curled up with her head resting on his chest, his ordeal with Vincent had filled his head with cloudy memories of Vegita-sei and what could have been… and was by right of blood what should have been.

"Do you ever sometimes wish that you hadn't met me… and that you were king?" She had guessed what he had been thinking about all this time he had been laying in bed.

"No, Woman! Now go back to sleep!" He was annoyed that Bulma always seemed to be reading his mind.

"You will always be my king…" She kissed him and closed her eyes. Vegita could not help but smile as he moved his arm around his mate's body.

"Good night, woman…I love you…" He had put great thought in that sentence. Bulma looked up at her husband, she was pleased he had told her that, knowing that her prince, after all these years, still had a hard time saying it. "You know the last person I said that to I knocked unconscious." He joked as the couple started to play fought in bed.

Trunks and Goten had put Vincent in an extra room down the hall from Bura's room. The warrior slept on the bed in peaceful slumber, by his side Bura sat rubbing her fingers through his course black hair. Trunks and Goten stood a couple of feet away arguing.

"Well how do you think I'm supposed to feel? She is my niece…" Goten yelled in a whisper.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. She started talking about when we were looking for the black star dragonballs… She always had a crush on me… I started to like her too… one thing led to another…"

"So!" Goten Interrupted. "I can't believe you did this… Gohan's gonna kick your ass sooo bad!"

"So your mad?"

"Well …Yeah! But… You are my friend, and I do trust you … " Goten put his hand on Trunks' Shoulder. "Whatever floats your boat, man…"

"Thanks!" Trunks was happy he had not lost a friend "Do you really think Gohan's gonna kick my ass?" He seemed slightly worried.

"Hey!" Bura yelled. "Do you guys mind?"

"Sorry…" Both boys crept out of the room.

"Hey, you…" Bura had seen Vincent was starting to come too.

"Hey…" The beaten warrior was groggy.

"That was stupid, you jerk!!!" Bura punched Vincent's arm with no effect

"I'm sorry" His voice was soft. Bura quickly buried her face on top of Vincent's chest.

"Why were you going to leave me?" Bura started to sob.

"I didn't know what to do…" He gently lifted her head up to look at her face "I don't know any other way to live… But I fell in love with you" The sayajin looked into Bura's eyes "… It was new to me and I was scared… I'm still scared… Our kind, we don't deal with fear very good and…"

"Shhh…" Bura put her fingertip over Vincent's mouth "I'm scared too… We'll both be scared together." Vincent held Bura within his massive arms, she held him as tight as she could as if he would go away from her again; but she knew deep inside that when she awoke he would still be there.

****

THE END

VINCENT IS A CHARACTER CREATED BY ME. IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS AT ALL, GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE CONTACT ME.

[SAIYAJINVINCENT@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:SAIYAJINVINCENT@hotmail.com



End file.
